the_aethranorioum_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Prison Riot
Plot In May 2017, a maximum-security prison known as Crimson Hell Penitentiary has only recently been built hidden deep within the Rocky Mountains of Colorado, and its warden, Karma Jackson, is currently hosting a tournament where her inmates fight and gruesomely kill one another for her amusement, and so orders some of her personal security to search the world's prisons for inmates strong enough to fight in her tournament, regardless of the seriousness of the crimes they committed in their lifetimes, with the winner facing the warden herself for early release. Gameplay and Features Prison Riot will not only have a 3D gameplay format, similar to what you see in games like Tekken, Soul Calibur, Virtua Fighter, or Dead or Alive, complete with 8-way run, but also feature the ability to, same as in Bellum Bestiae, Meter-Burn special moves. The Arcade Mode ladder will consist of seven CPU battles, a Rival Battle, in which your chosen character fights their rival, that takes place inside near the prison guard tower, and two final fights, one against the sub-boss in the security area, and the final boss, who is, of course, Warden Jackson, outside the prison gate! So, that's 10 Arcade Mode battles total. Same as in the NetherRealm Mortal Kombat games, Prison Riot will have X-ray moves, which are called "Prison Breaks" here and require a full meter to perform, but unlike in MK9 and MKX, some characters' X-ray moves severely damage the targeted arm or leg, making them move slower and punch or kick attacks do less damage. What would an ultra-violent Mortal Kombat-like fightgame be without, of course... Fatalities? Here, they're called "Death Sentences," can only be performed at the end of the fight, where a crowd of inmates watching can be heard shouting, "KILL! KILL! KILL!" over and over again, and require you to be at a specific distance from your opponent. From 0:00 to 0:22 of this video will be the music for all Death Sentences. There are also Hara-Kiri-like moves called "Self-Murders," in which you can choose to, instead of having to kill the other guy yourself, make your opponent commit suicide upon defeating them, although, unlike the Hara-Kiris in Mortal Kombat: Deception, you, not the opponent, get to perform the move. They require that you win at least one round, then avoid blocking at all in your winning round, and that you be at jump distance from the losing character at the end of the fight during the crowd shouting. From 2:18 to 2:45 of this video is the music I envision for all Self-Murders. The game will run in Unreal Engine 4, to give it a very realistic look, from the stages to the character models. With the exception of the game intro, Prison Break, Death Sentence, and Self-Murder sequences, character prologues and endings, and credits, which will have half the frame rate, I envision Prison Riot to run at 60fps. The Training Mode stage is the prison exercise yard (you can fight in a different stage in Training Mode if you wish!). Rosters Playable * Axmed Ali Mahmoud * Big Henry * Channarong Ornlamai * Crazy Mike * Damien West * Don Roberto * Kamla Gupta * Maggie Rose * Roy Hannibal * Vicente González * Yoshiko Nonaka * Zhiming Long Hidden * Beatrice Kidman * Jack Sawyer Bosses * Lloyd Buchanan (Sub-Boss) * Warden Jackson (Final Boss) Pre-Order * Sack Mask Joe DLC * Boris Avandeyev * Colonel Miller * Jesse Brodie * Trapper Notes * The song that plays pre-credits roll, where short animations of all the characters, who are depicted in full-body, are shown in locations from their pre-prison lives, with the names of their voice actors/actresses and their skull emblems on their left or right (hidden and DLC will be added if unlocked), and also, during the credits, is Ciara's "Paint it, Black." * Just like in Brütal Legend, due to the heavy profanities in Prison Riot, you will receive the warning, "WARNING: Prison Riot contains gratuitous use of nasty-ass words that you might hear from time to time. If you're strongly against bad language, picking "NO" is highly recommended." and you will have to either pick "YES" or "NO" first before playing the game. If "NO" is picked, the bad words will be muted out, and obscene gestures and foreign-language profanities are no less susceptible to censorship. * Certain post-rival battle and ending cutscenes will have certain characters dying with absolutely no chance of coming back for the sequel. * The character endings will be told in a similar fashion to the "Latest Update" segments at the end of each episode of "Beyond Scared Straight," detailing what happens to the inmates once they receive their early release from Crimson Hell, starting with a black background with white text that reads, "(insert character's name here) has only recently been released from Crimson Hell Penitentiary of Colorado today." Category:Games